Wedding gift
by Myshaiaa
Summary: Kagami got jealous of his sister's wedding and decided to introduce Aomine to his family. Unfortunately for him things doesn't start well and nothing is going to happen as he want. Lets see what kind of wedding gift he will give to his sister and how he will manage to handle all his weird family. AoKaga
1. Lets start with a fight

**Title : **Wedding gift

**Summary :** Kagami got jealous of his sister's wedding and decided to introduce Aomine to his family. Unfortunately for him things doesn't start well and nothing is going to happen as he want. Lets see what kind of wedding gift he will give to his sister and how he will manage to handle all his weird family.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Lets start with a fight

Aomine is in the living room, siting on the sofa and watching TV while reading some important books, in which there is information he need for his work. Watching TV is not really true. He is not really focusing, not watching the movie in it. Just listening to the sound without paying attention to the actions. It allows him some time to be more at ease when he works on special matters like now.

He has been on it all day already. Now he normally needs some spare time to relax. But he doesn't want to forget about the work and everything he has to do. Even thought it is difficult to work as he is now.

He is full from dinner. It was a wonderful dinner that his lover made and he ate like three. He is relaxed but a bit tired too. So it is not easy to work in theses conditions, not at all. But he tries to bear with it and keep on it.

He is alone in front of the TV. Not really minding his lover who is in their room since dinner was over. He doesn't ask himself what Kagami is doing in here. Because his mind is busy with his lecture right now. Even the movie on the screen doesn't really catches his attention. Aomine is indeed concentrated and when he is concentrated nothing bother him easily.

He hears suddenly the door slamming roughly and then nothing more. He doesn't hear foots step, but soon he feels the presence of Kagami near him. As soon as he raises his head, the red hair shouts.

"We should go right now."

Aomine frowns gently, not moving from his reading position. He looks at Kagami, unsure of what to ask him and then he looks at the big watch on the wall before looking at him again. "But… where?" he asks, raising lightly his shoulders, not knowing why Kagami appears in such a state.

He is in front of him, nervous while holding his arms and a bit sad. Aomine knows that every time he sees his lover like that it is that the red hair have been thinking seriously on a matter that bother him very much. Indeed, it was the case. As he asks this question Kagami starts thinking of what to properly answer and then averts his eyes from the tanned boy's. "To… to see my parents."

Not only his shoulders, Aomine raises his eyebrows too and then asks calmly but seriously. "Right now? It is 10 pm Kagami!"

The red hair jumps and looks at Aomine while frowning as if the tall guy did say an insult. "Not right now Daiki, I am not meaning this kind of 'right now'!"

Aomine lowers his eyebrows and continues looking at him. He raises his back and closes his book before putting it on the sofa. "So, what kind of 'right now' are you referring to?"

Kagami starts being nervous again and averts his eyes, not being able to say what he is going to say while looking in the eyes of his lover.

"I mean, now that we, both, have some day off from work… you… see?"

Aomine smiles gently but Kagami doesn't see it. He crosses his arm on his chest and sighs slightly. "Why are you thinking at that all of a sudden? You know that I only have two days?"

Aomine looks at Kagami, frowning again and there it is as if he saw Kagami sulking for some seconds. The red hair realizes that there is not enough time really. Aomine feels like laughing but finds it very cute. Kagami stays silent, causing Aomine to wonder if he didn't act too roughly with him since Kagami thinks at it so much. "Kagami?"

He calls him and waits for an answer, hoping he didn't hurt him. "Then… how about we do it fast!" Aomine stares blankly at him and then, leans his head on the left and afterwards on the right. "What?" the tanned boy is sure he didn't understand it like it should be understood. He finds that Kagami is acting so much different from his usual self that it almost shocks him. "Yeah, let's go tomorrow Daiki!"

Aomine jumps and yells without caring for the neighborhood, "Are you fucking kidding me Kagami?" he is surprised by this sudden decision and the speed with which he decides to do it. Visiting Kagami's parents should not be a thing prepared so lightly. He is not mentally prepared for this and there he has to go tomorrow. A long trip and some strangers he will have to please in order to make Kagami proud and not letting his parents talk about his love's life. Aomine was a confident man; he was wise now and very cunning but far away from being able to do anything out of the blue.

"Ka… Kagami, what about thinking at it a little longer… we will be able to find some time again, will not we?" He says, rubbing his neck before looking at Kagami again. He is holding a loud sigh from his throat, as he doesn't want Kagami to feel misunderstood or neglected.

But as he meets Kagami's eyes, he understands too late that he has said something he should not have. The red hair looks hurt and then lowers his head while smiling as if there was nothing. "I… I understand…" he walks back and intends to return to the room. "Kaga… wait, you took it wrong." Aomine stands up and catches him in the hallway. "I said, wait… don't look like that, I really didn't mean to hurt you…"

Kagami stays quiet, waiting since his hand is now prisoner of Aomine's hand. He looks at the ground under them, avoiding eye's contact with Aomine. "Kagami?"

The tanned boy doesn't force him to look at him. He sighs and then puts his head on Kagami's shoulders. "What the hell are you thinking about? You really took me by surprise, I am sorry…" he doesn't receive any sign from Kagami despite his apologies and then he frowns. "Kagami, talk to me…"

The red hair just changes his position but doesn't say a word, nor does he look at Aomine. His lover lost his temper and drags him quickly on the balcony. He shows him the people outside and mutters. "If you continue sulking, I will fuck you right away and show your pink ass to neighbor-kun" his tone is serious and he is himself angry.

He hates when discussing a matter with Kagami end like that. He doesn't understand what is on the mind of his lover and this is enough to piss him off.

"Da… Aomine, stop!" as he doesn't respond at his statement, Aomine thus starts to undress the red hair and then he reacts, shouting and pushing Aomine away. "What do you think you are doing?"

Aomine crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. "You ask me? I was going to show it to you!"

"Cut it out." Kagami yells again, always looking hurt. "Then tell me, what is the problem in waiting a bit before going to your par…?" Kagami doesn't let his lover end his sentence and answers him right away. "I though you were going to be happy and enthusiast about it, but you just feel nothing!"

Aomine leans his head again, not believing his ears. "What?" he asks. Kagami glares at him and then averts his eyes as he crosses his arms too. Kagami was like a child who want something that no one was going to give him.

"I was happy and excited when we went to see your parents the last time, I asked for it and then, you… you don't even want to see mine!"

Aomine looks at Kagami, eyes wide open, as his mouth follows. "But… but Kagami, you were the one who said your family was too of a pain in the ass and so you didn't want me to go to see them! Why are you saying that it is my fault now?"

Kagami blushes, guilty and ashamed. He remembered perfectly the day he said that. But what he was hoping is that Aomine insists. "So, you are saying you are not going to see them? Nor tomorrow, nor the day after, never?" he asks, all angry, wanting to fight with Aomine other this matters as if the bluenet was the one at fault. "Kaga…"

The red hair goes far away from Aomine and sighs. "It is ok already, I don't care anymore."

Aomine lowers his head, smiles all frustrated and then looks at him. "I didn't know you were so childish… Alright Kagami, we are going tomorrow…" he enters in the house, letting Kagami on the balcony.

"Wha… what? I said I don't care anymore." He grunts, as he thinks he is going to win the argument. Aomine goes back to his seat, takes his book and then heads to the room. "A… Aomine, I said…" he follows him and then Aomine turns and glares at him. "I am not asking for your opinion, shut up." He stops, shocked as he looks at Aomine going into the room.

The minute Aomine enters the room he knew that he made him angry and then starts regretting his childish action. "Ao… Daiki." He stays alone in the hallways and then hits his head on the wall, frustrated for being so simple mind.

Sometime after he comes in the room and finds Aomine in bed, lying beneath the sheet as if he was already fell asleep. But Kagami knows that it is not the case since Aomine has never been a fast sleeper.

He wants to call him and apologize but he doesn't find the courage. He is so used to be the one who always has the last word, since Aomine is sometimes difficult to live with. But today he is the one to act all stupid.

He remains standing, looking at Aomine. He takes his phone and then reads a message he has already read many times this evening. Jealousy is everything he feels as he reads it again and again.

"Hello my Taiga-chan, I hope you will be able to come tomorrow. Sorry to rush you like that, but my husband really wants to meet all my family as soon as possible. Yeah I know he is such a devote person. So I am waiting to see you. You can come with a friend if you want and if you have one, mom agrees. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Thank for reading, reviews, follow, favorite please and see you for the next chapter ^^


	2. Meeting with the evil twins

**Chapter 2 :** Meeting with the evil twins

When Kagami finally wakes up the sun has not yet risen. He is exhausted despite all his hours of sleep. He stares blankly at the ceiling, feeling the coldness of the bed and he notices that Aomine is not near him.

They slept in the same bed yesterday but it seems that his lover woke up more early than him. It was not surprising for the tanned boy; he obviously doesn't want to see Kagami.

Slowly regaining his senses, he yawns and stretches before sitting on the bed. He looks around. Aomine already did his luggage.

Kagami sighs, always feeling guilty. He quickly takes a bath and starts doing his own.

From time to time he stop and sits, wanting to see Aomine and get his morning kiss, wanting to cook for him and see him eat, wanting to see him smile again, wanting to be touched and embraced by him, but he does not find enough courage.

In the end he doesn't last and finishes his package rapidly. He took the most useful and didn't care of how much time they will spend at his family's main house.

He must have some clothes other there, may be. He is not really sure. Even if he left some things in this house, he is pretty sure that someone have already thrown them away or used them.

He sighs again, thinking of what he will find out in this house he left so many time ago. Around, ten years already. He became a firefighter and started going out with a handsome lawyer he met during his school year in Japan. Both move to America and never did he visit his family. Now is the time but he knows that he didn't think enough about it. He is hoping however that he will not see some people. Some people he really wants to avoid. His family never considered his feelings and always acted selfishly and wickedly. He really hates most of them and always fights with them.

Kagami stands in front of the door. He is hesitant but he doesn't have a choice. Was he going to be insulted by Aomine if he tried to talk to him? He is anxious.

He opens the door and walks slowly. Aomine is sitting on the sofa, reading the book he was reading last night. Kagami stops and looks at him with sad eyes. Unable to say anything, He clears his throat and stays behind the tanned boy while holding tightly his bag.

Aomine just closes his book and stands up before heading to the room without even looking at Kagami. The red hair is not really surprised, sad but not surprised. He lowers his head and stare at his feet silently like a child.

The tanned boy brings his things. They were ready to go on this trip and it was thanks to Aomine who woke up early. It was kind of him and very odd too.

Kagami smiles lightly as he follows the man to the car outside. He looks at the sky and takes a deep breath.

"Ah… the weather is great today."

His smile was suddenly so big that he almost appears stupid. He wants to talk with him but Aomine ignores him and puts his things on the passenger seat next to him.

"Eh? Where do... I sit?" Kagami asks, so weakly that Aomine easily pretends he doesn't hear.

The tanned boy sits at the wheel, ready to go. Kagami rushes to sit behind the car. He was like an abandoned puppy, looking at Aomine into the rear-view mirror, trying to catches his eyes.

The silence is heavy, too heavy for Kagami. He bites his bottom lip, wishing he did not say anything yesterday. He hopes that Aomine calms down and cancels the trip, right now. But when he stops thinking, the car is already at a station really far away from home.

"Full, please." Aomine says gently to one of the two girls who come to greet them. She does it immediately while smiling to Aomine.

Kagami sees it and frowns, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Are you going far away mister ?" the second girl who stayed near Aomine asks him that. He smiles and answers her with a seductive voice. "I don't know, actually, I am going to do a world tour."

She chuckles all happy and caresses Aomine's arm, which is on the car's door. The tanned boy raises his eyebrows and continues smiling.

"I could…" she comes closer and whispers the last part of his sentence to Aomine's ear. "…Take your brother's place; he doesn't seem happy to come with you. I would be more than happy to go with you instead."

The tanned boy starts laughing with the girl. They were mocking at Kagami who clearly hear them.

But he remains silent even if he is shocked that Aomine allows her to be so intimate with him. He keeps calm and only stares harshly at the girl.

Jealous? No, nearly dead of jealousy. But he is more irritated because the girl is mocking him than because she is trying to seduce Aomine.

"Neeee, what are you saying? Nemu wants to know too."

The first girl comes back and wants to hear about their conversation. Aomine gets out of the car and goes alone to the station's supermarket.

"Ah too bad, he goes on a trip. Nemu-chan, looks at how handsome he is? I want to keep him with me, what a waste to let go of a guy like that."

She laughs and the Nemu-girl laughs too while thinking about something. And then she says. "Neee, Nemu has an idea. How about we ask him his number ? We will see him after his trip. Is not it a good idea, Saku-chan ?"

The two girls look at each other intensively as they think about the idea of Nemu. Kagami gets out, too. Smiling as if a devil took possession of him. It is time for payback.

Aomine ignored him. These girls too, they were doing the same. But he doesn't want to be seduced and he doesn't want to talk to them. He just wants them to go far away from his man and from him.

"How about putting yourself in a bag and hiding it in the car, moron ?"

He smiles while saying this with a very sarcastic tone. He was as tall as Aomine and the girls were shocked to see another giant going out of the car.

They thought that Kagami was a plain boy, not such a grown and handsome man too.

"Ah, brother-chan… are you all right ?" asks Nemu, all worried.

Kagami frowns. He thinks that she takes him for an idiot and shouts angrily.

"Damn, you are too noisy. He is not my brother… he is…" Saku comes closer, smiling like a stupid girl. She touches his chest and he startles.

"Brother-chan is cute too… wanna play with me ?" Nemu is surprised. "Ah, Saku-chan, you don't want his big brother anymore ?"

Kagami feels ignore again when they start talking of stupid thing concerning Aomine and him. It was like the two boys accepted to go out with them and now they must choose which one they want. It really gets on his nerve.

"Stop it already, you two… he is not my brother, he is my man ! Stop acting all clingy with him."

The girls stop talking, shocked again, and look at Kagami with big eyes. "Brother-chan ?"

Nemu now looks at him with pity and pats his shoulder. " It is ok, many people have brother complex, Nemu-neesan understand. But because you are brothers you can't marry him, you know ?"

Saku bursts into laughing. Holding his stomach, as Nemu talks all serious to Kagami. The red hair is stunned and frustrated. "Bro… ther… com… plex…? What the hell ? You are fucking joking with me ?"

Kagami yells out and Aomine appears at the very same moment. He frowns, not understanding what happen and why the girls are so close to Kagami.

"What are you doing?"

Kagami turns back and looks at Aomine with crying eyes. The girls rush to come near Aomine and help him with the stuffs he bought.

Kagami sits in the car and lowers his head. His plan for revenge failed miserably.

The tanned boy looks at him with sharp eyes but Kagami avoids his look. He does not ask more and Kagami knows that he assumed what he wants on his own.

Aomine sits in the car too; he waves hands with the two girls and leaves the station.

Four hours for them to finally reach Kagami's main house and Aomine didn't talk to him. However he looked for the red hair's eyes into the rear-view mirror all worried but this time it was Kagami who did not look at him.

He is still shocked by the girl's worlds, thinking that Aomine and him really can't show off like normal couples.

"Ah, we are finally here." The tanned boy says to himself. He takes out all his luggage and Kagami slowly does the same.

The entrance door is open by an old man when they reach it. "Master Taiga, welcome home." Kagami nods, acting a bit shyly.

"Tha… thank you, Kimura-san."

Kagami is surprised to see that the house's staff is still the same. The butler takes Kagami's and Aomine's stuffs and enters the house with them. A woman comes; she is small and seems less old than the butler.

"Oh my, Oh my, Taiga ! Is this you ? Taiga, you are home my dear."

Kagami turns to look the woman who calls him. What Aomine sees is nearly unbelievable. The red hair makes such a wonderful smile and rushes to fall in her arms.

"Izuki-san, I am hoooooooome !" He acts as a child and lets himself being embraced warmly by her.

Aomine quietly smiles. He was really worried that Kagami didn't have good relationship with his family. He was so worried that he ends up not having enough sleep and much to talk with him. Now, he was more at ease.

"Oh my, what a fine man… who is it, Taiga?"

She looks at Aomine and Kagami smiles, all proud as he looks at Aomine too. For the first time the two boys' eyes meet. Kagami feels really happy and relieved; he doesn't let his eyes going elsewhere as he introduces Aomine to his aunty.

"It is Aomine… a really important friend of mine." None of the two look at the woman who stays surprised for a time. She smiles gently because she understands what kind of important friend Kagami means here.

She can always read him perfectly, simply with the tone of Kagami's voice and the look in his eyes.

"Welcome to our house, Aomine-kun. Please make yourself at home, I am Izuki Sakura… you can call me Sakura-san if you want. I was Taiga's caretaker back then. I am so happy to see him bring another friend at home."

Aomine kisses the woman's hand. "Thank you for having me." She acts like a shy girl and blushes. "Oh my, such a sweet boy... Ah, you two come. I will install you... you must be tired."

The woman climbs the stairs and Aomine follows her. Kagami remains motionless. He feels some chills as he turns to look at a hallway. Only does he see what he really wants not to see at all.

"Ah, you see us finally. We almost thought that you were doing it on purpose, Taiga-niissan." A girl appears in front of Kagami. He looks at her with astonishment and fright. She is cute with long red hair and a smile so similar to Kagami's.

"And there I thought you would come with a girl I would be able to steal. I am so disappointed, why do you come here for ?" says a boy much taller who follows the girl. He was sighing, ruffling his black hair while walking nonchalantly.

Kagami is voiceless. It was the evil twin, two cousins of him, with whom he never stop to fight. He really wants to avoid them but unfortunately they were there.

"Oh, you two are awake ? Come greet Taiga's friend."

Sakura-san and Aomine stop on the top of the stairs. The girl, alone, climbs up quickly and jumps on Aomine. She sticks to him while rubbing his big breast against him.

They always act polite and cute in front of Izuki and other too, but to Kagami they are the worst.

"I am Kagami Akino and this is my twin brother, Kagami Noshiro… welcome to our house Aomine-niisan."

She smiles cutely to Aomine. The tanned boy is troubled to see how much she looks like Kagami. It was a female version of the red hair.

"You two don't look alike and you are twins ? Real twins ?" Aomine asks, trying not to be too embarrassed by the lovely Akino.

She nods. "Yes, Aomine-niisan. I am the elder, and we turned 19 this year." Kagami is annoyed by his manners.

"Call me Daiki…" Aomine says and she smirks while looking at Kagami. "Ah, so… Dai-chan… I will take good care of you. Let me show you my room." Akino pulls him to another hallway.

"Wai… wait Akino, don't bother Aomine-kun." The aunty shouts behind but the girl doesn't listen and disappears with him.

Kagami wants to yell too, but he has to control himself and it almost fail as he sees his lover going to a girl's room. "Why are you looking so hurt ? Don't you know that it is shameless to bring a friend male at home ? How old do you think you are ?"

He looks at the other twin near him with anger. "Noshirooooooo…!" he grunts, ready to hit him.

Sighing like an old man, Noshiro just walks further. "Ah, I can see that you didn't change at all. It is going to be really interesting. I am so happy you came." he says with irony and disappears too, letting Kagami alone with the butler.

"Can I be of some help for you ?" he asks to Kagami, a bit worried by the expression on his face. Kagami sits on the stairs and sighs. "Please, bring me a rope."

* * *

Thank for reading, reviews, follow, favorite please and see you for the next chapter ^^.


	3. Lovers one day, lovers forever

**Chapter 3 :** Lovers one day, lovers forever

Kagami reaches his room, opening the door with caution. He fears to see or to get something weird in his face. But as he enters, nothing at all happens.

He can still remember very clearly. Akino used to hide in his room and throw all kind of disgusting things at him.

Their relationship became so bad during the last years he spent in this house and he cannot remember what he did to deserve such treatment.

When he was little, Kagami was calm and reserved. He never easily made friends and the only one he ever had, was Himuro. It was easy to bully him and his family always did so.

However Akino and Noshiro used to play with him, they were not so mischievous to start with. But when Himuro came in Kagami's life, everything changed. Akino played the girl in heat with Himuro and Noshiro started bullying Kagami. Even though he was much older than them, they became rude and brutal with him. Kagami never knew why.

The red hair walks nonchalantly to reach the bed. He falls on it and lets out a big sigh while his eyes close. He is more than exhausted and plus stressed.

Nothing changed in the house, nothing changed in his room. His furniture was still the same, the bed size and its design, his belongings that he left here, the colours. Everything is still the same.

"Could it be that… nobody entered this room at all ?" he wonders, rolling on the bed to face the ceiling. His thoughts are full with memories. His life in this house, the smiles, the tears he shared and the reason why he left.

Everything comes at once in his mind and there is almost no space to think about the current situation and his lover who has been abducted by one of the evil twins.

Someone knocks the door and speaks. "Taiga ? Are you awake ? Please, don't fall asleep ! Take a shower first."

The red hair gets up and looks at the door with embarrassment. "Plea… please Izuki-san, stop it. I am not a kid anymore !"

True he was not a kid, but in his heart he always wants to be pampered by her. She is the only one in this house who never talked to him with disrespect, always so sweet and frank. It is why Kagami really loves and respects her.

A hot bath instead of the shower helps him relax. He makes soaps bubbles, trying to keep them intact while he plays with it.

"What are you doing, kiddo ?" he jumps and raises his eyes to see Aomine leaning against the door. "Daiki ! Since when are you here ?" he asks, covering his body as a virgin girl.

The tanned boy smiles gently, arms crossed on his chest, looking at Kagami with tenderness. "Not too long, I was just waiting to see you play with the plastic duck."

Kagami blushes and throws some water on the man. "Wha… what are you talking about ? I don't play with this ! Stop taking me for a child."

Aomine avoids the water jet and starts laughing. "There, there, calm down, tiger. I get it."

Kagami looks angry and averts his eyes as if he is sulking. Aomine comes closer and sits on the bathtub's edge. "Sulking again ?"

Kagami turns his way and blushes when Aomine leans over him. "Yea… yeah." He says with a cute tone. He is looking at Aomine while pouting and the tanned boy can't help thinking that Kagami really looks like a kid, a very cute kid.

"What can I do ? I want to apologize Taiga." Aomine nearly reaches Kagami's lips, refraining from kissing him while he waits for an answer. But Kagami is no longer listening.

The red hair has his eyes closed and he is waiting. Wanting a so long-awaited kiss. Aomine doesn't move and chuckles.

"Wha… what is it ?" Kagami asks, opening his eyes and frowning to Aomine's reaction. The tanned boy shakes his head and continues laughing. "Nothing."

Kagami stands up, all nude and wet and shouts. "You are mocking me again ? Like this morning with the girls, are you having fun ?" he gets out of the bathtub, wetting Aomine.

He goes under the shower to rinse himself. "Go away ! Go play with your new conquest." He shouts, really frustrated.

The tanned boy doesn't say anything and Kagami assumes that he is really gone. He lets the water pouring on him, motionless, looking at his feet.

Aomine undresses and follows Kagami. "So good for me to see you jealous, Taiga." he whispers sensually to Kagami's ear before biting it. He sticks against his back and puts his arms around him.

"Dai…nhnnnnn !" Kagami shuts up as Aomine starts toying with his dick. He bites and kisses his neck, keeping the red hair tighly against him.

"Daiki !" Kagami moans his name, almost crying out because of the sudden pleasure. Only feeling Aomine against him is enough to turn him on. And now the tanned boy is touching him.

"… can't go all the way…" Aomine grunts. He spreads Kagami's leg and rubs his cock against his asshole, moaning like a beast, making Kagami thrill and moan too as the red hair grabs softly his arms.

"She looks so much like you…"

He tries to look at Aomine. Wanting to see what face he makes when he talks of Akino, but Aomine stops him.

"I was… planning to let you reflect on your actions," he says and Kagami lowers his head. "I am sorry Daiki…" it was more a whimper than an excuse but it was enough.

Aomine continues. "And then," he groans, putting his head in Kagami's neck.

The red hair trembles before asking curious. "And then… what ?" his eyes are closed and his teeth bite his own lips.

"And then… she makes me want to stick my penis in your ass." His caresses become faster. Kagami throws his head back, letting enough space for Aomine to kiss his neck.

The tanned boy tastes his skin, again and again, leaving sweetly his marks and Kagami comes in his hand. "Here you go… not even waiting for me."

Kagami breath soundly, all relieved. He caresses Aomine's hands around him, keeping his eyes closed. "Daiki… you are not romantic at all." he laughs and turns to look at the tanned boy who simply shrugs. "What else ? I am who I am after all."

He puts his hands around Aomine's neck and the two gaze at each other for a very long time.

"Welcome to my house, Daiki." Kagami says, giving him a bright smile. Aomine, only now, feels really welcomed. Only words coming from kagami's mouth really matter to him.

"Too late, baka !" He smiles too, touched by this warm smile of Kagami. "And don't seduced me again baka…" he averts his eyes.

"Why not ? I want to keep you for myself only…" Kagami snuggles into Aomine's arms. The tanned boy gently massages the back of Kagami's neck. "You already know that no one can take me away from you, Bakagami. And you still can't help being jealous. "

Kagami mumbles something and bites Aomine, hiding his embarrassment. "Ouch… what do you think you are doing Taiga ?"

He caresses the tanned boy's hips and closes his eyes. "Eating you." he says and Aomine laughs and closes his eyes too. He hugs Kagami tightly and sighs.

"Wh… what ?" Kagami asks when Aomine gets out of the shower and wipes himself.

"Someone is knocking." Kagami jumps and comes out too. "Whaaaat ?" he rushes to put on some clothes and Aomine yells at him before going out. "Hey Baka, wipe yourself first !"

Kagami sits on the bed while Aomine opens the door.

"Oh my, Aomine-kun was here ? Sorry, I didn't know."

"It is ok Sakura-san, I was going." he leaves the room and meets Akino as soon as he goes out. "Dai-chan, where were you ? I was looking for you. Comes, the bride will be here soon." She pulls him again.

"Akino, how many time do you want me to say it ? She is not married yet." The woman talks to herself while entering the room. Kagami looks at his aunty with puppy eyes, his sweet moment with Aomine has been shortened.

"Sorry Taiga, I bothered you." He rubs his nape and smiles all embarrassed. "No… not at all Izuki-san." His eyes, on the other side, say the opposite.

"Oh my, you are always so cute, dear. But you could at least… Erm… hide the evidence, don't you think ?"

Kagami stops his movement. He looks at himself and blushes. He didn't wipe at all whereas Aomine asked him to do it. It is too obvious that he just took a shower and Aomine's clothes were wet too.

"Izuki-san, please." He hides his face in a pillow and the woman laughs at him. "Oh my…" she sits on the bed near him. "Taiga… I am so happy you found someone so good. I can see that you are really happy." He calms down and nods, talking in the pillow. "I am soooooooo much happy Izuki-san. I made so many friends and I met… a wonderful man."

He gets up and looks at her. By the expression, he can tell how much Sakura-san is happy to hear about him. "Yes my Taiga, didn't I tell you that everything would be alright ?" He nods again, smiling at her.

"Your sister will be here soon. Please, whatever she says don't talk back and don't… don't mind Noshiro too much."

He can understand why she talks like that about his sister, but he doesn't get why she is talking about Noshiro.

"What did he do again ? I will really end up killing him." He grumbles and she hits him. "Taiga ! How can you say such thing when you don't even know what I am talking about ?"

He cries and caresses his head. "It hurts, Izuki-san…" she looks at him and pats his head. "You still don't know why this guy changed so much toward you, do you ?"

He shrugs. "Well, Akino changed too, everyone changed back then. I didn't take the time to care for him."

She stands up and sighs before going out. "I can see that you remained stupid too. Just forget about it. The time will come for you to know the truth"

"What was that ? Izuki-san, don't say that. Hmm…" he tries to think more of what she says but nothing comes from his mind. The reason why Noshiro changed, the reason why everyone changed, he really don't give a damn now.

He has Aomine and it is all he needs to think about. At least it was his opinion. And now he only want to dream about him.

* * *

Thank for reading, reviews, follow, favorite please and see you for the next chapter ^^.


	4. Exactly like before, a new enemy appears

**Chapter 4 :** Exactly like before, a new enemy appears.

Kagami is sleeping soundly, lying beneath the quilt in which he is rolled up like salami. He is dreaming cheerfully of the dark skinned man. He breathes and sighs and lets out weird sounds from time to time.

If he were able to smile or speak while sleeping, he would be singing right now. It is really the best thing for him to rest a bit after this trip.

He holds tightly the pillow, not ready to come back from wonderland so soon. Unfortunately, nothing happens, as he wants.

Grunting like an irritated beast, he wakes up suddenly, flickering as he tries to understand what is happening. His phone rings near him, making ceaseless and deafening sounds, wanting Kagami to pick up the call right now.

"He… hello, who is it ?"

He lifts his hand on the wall near the bed, wanting to switch on the light in the now darkened room. The sudden lighting makes him wince and complaining of pain.

"How can you ask me such thing ? Can't you read what shows on your screen ?"

The red hair does now, what he should have done first. He brings the phone in front of his half opened eyes, frowning, as he frankly sees nothing at all. "So… sorry, I am out of juice." He says, raising his free hand to ruffle his hair and smirking to his own statement.

"Ah, don't tell me you have been deprived of energy ?" the one calling asks, with a fake worried tone, covering up a certain laugh. Kagami sits on the bed, pouting as if his interlocutor could see him. "Now, now, Kuroko, how can you think about such a thing ? I am the one who deprives the other, gottcha ?"

A loud sigh comes from the phone, and it sound as if Kuroko changes place and position. The light blue hair male knows that wanting to discuss this matter with his friend will take too much time and credit. This moron always thinks that going out with Aomine means competing in every field. He often asked himself how they manage to have sex together. "I got it, please don't make a ruckus about it, Kagami-kun."

Kagami looks at the ceiling, he scratches his head while smiling all victorious over this talking with Kuroko. "So… what is it that you want to talk to me ?"

Kuroko makes a really weird sound that Kagami doesn't recognize and speaks in a more weird tone, sniffing now. "Don't put the cart before the horse, Kagami-kun."

The red hair leans back on the bed, putting his hand behind him and folding his legs like a monk. "What is that Kuroko ? Did you catch a cold ?" he is surprised and concerned too. "Neh, did you catch one ?"

Kuroko allows himself to sneeze and his voice lowers slowly. "Not really, I just went out of a restaurant. It is really cold outside." As soon as he ends talking, Kagami, whose mind goes elsewhere, asks with a cheerful voice. "Maji burger ?"

Kuroko remains silent at this question, his breathing is clearly audible and Kagami can easily tell how much cold he is. "Is this, what really matter to you ?" he finally says. He seems desperate by what he just heard, never getting used to Kagami's stupidity.

"Ah no, no… not exactly…" The red hair adds, laughing with embarrassment. But it was fun to talk like that with Kuroko. "I should rather say that I am relieved, coz you catching a cold would be odd."

He continues his stupid laughing and Kuroko, walking on a road full of cars that make annoying noises in Kagami's ears, retorts nonchalantly. "Kagami-kun, even idiots catch cold… remember, your case when we went skiing." Kuroko stops from walking. Breathing more and more soundly and then sneezes again. "Ah yeah, you are right Kuroko."

The small man waits before talking again, letting the time to Kagami's mind to think twice about what he just said. One, two…

"Uh ? Wai… wait Kuroko, what do you mean ?" he grumbles and Kuroko cannot help but chuckle. "What a slow mind you have here, Tiger !"

The red hair shouts, seeming really offended. "You just clearly treat me of an idiot, Kuroko, you bastard !" he takes a grip of his phone, as the urge to find Kuroko right now and hit his ass, assaults him. "Here I can die in peace, I got to tease you a bit today."

Kagami calms down when he hears Kuroko. Thinking that the little man really must feel alone. He left him to come to America and took Aomine with him. Like that, Kuroko was deprived of his two best friends and his two former lights too. Kagami still feels guilty, because it was for him that Aomine came here. "Tetsu, I am so…"

The guy cuts his friend right away. "I don't want to hear it, Baka. Just tell me that you and this moron are doing fine." Kuroko talks with a very strict tone, not wanting the baka to feel sorry for a so normal thing he did. Kagami understands it and smiles gently. "Yeah, we are doing fine."

Ending like this, Kuroko hangs up. Kagami looks at his phone before falling onto the bed. He sighs, closing his eyes and stroking his hair quickly. "I wonder where… you are now." He thinks about Aomine. On his phone's watch it is 7 pm. Not wanting to know if his sister or his parents was here, he wonders what Aomine is doing and with who.

He writes a really short message and sends it to Aomine, asking what he was doing and where he was. But the tanned man doesn't respond immediately. Kagami stares at his phone and waiting for a response that doesn't comes at all, he scowled all frustrated.

"What ? Busy with someone more important ?" he asks to the phone, talking about Aomine but putting his anger on the poor machine. "Stupid big boobs' fan !" he mutters while throwing his phone on the bed and stands up.

Doing some steps in the room, he waits again, not wanting to go without receiving an answer. But as the seconds passed, it is sure now that Aomine really is busy elsewhere.

"It… so, it is like that ? Then I am gonna play on my own, wait and see if I am bored without y… Ah !" he was talking to himself as he walked and opened his door to go out. And then he meets Noshiro right in front of his room's door. He shuts up and looks at the boy, remembering unconsciously what his aunty said before thinking of the reason why the boy was in front of his door. He wonders if he really misjudged his cousin and his past attitudes.

"What ? You see a ghost or something ? It is just me, stupid old geezer. Did you break the small piece of brain you ever had ?" as kind as his thought was, it ends up right away. Kagami frowns at the boy's insolence, forgetting any thought of reconciliation.

"You, lecherous bastard !" he spits out, his words being out of control. Noshiro only raises his eyebrows at this insult, not being much surprised as the insensitive and expressionless guy he has always been. "Not too bad Taiga, but still not enough to make me cry."

His sarcastic behaving and tone, his sharp and disrespectful eyes, everything on Noshiro, just gets on Kagami's nerve and the red hair bears it less and less. "You… you… you are really… and then I though of giving you a second chance, what a waste of time ! "

The red hair heads to the stairs, walking quickly as he doesn't want to see his cousin anymore. He is angry and frustrated not to be able to say something to hurt or make Noshiro angry too. The only thing he always does in this situation is escaping. But today, Noshiro doesn't intend to let Kagami be.

"What… what second chance ?" Noshiro who grabs his hand and pulls him closer before turning him his way stops Kagami. "Hey, what do you think you are doing ?" Kagami shouts, looking at him all surprised. His eyes meet those of Noshiro, looking from the usual self of the boy. But he is not insensitive and fearless as he was some seconds ago. He seems to be in a great pain, keeping his eyes deep in Kagami's. "What second chance, Taiga ?"

Noshiro begs him, hurting his arm by holding it too tight. Kagami can't believe and understand what he sees. "No… Noshiro, what are you doing ?" Kagami asks, really surprised and serious in the same time. "Taiga…!?" he begs again and pulls himself more closer to his cousin who is stuck against the wall.

* * *

"Kanpai !" a woman standing in front of a few people shouts this, lifting a glass of beer before drinking it in one round. She provokes a big fuss by doing this. Laughs and yells make themselves louder in the bar while everyone repeats after her. "Kanpai !"

"Ah, it feels so refreshing, doesn't it ? Daiki-kun." She sits nears Aomine and looks at him with playful eyes. A man pours her some beer. Aomine smirks all confidant when she pours him some beer too. "Yeah, nothing is better than booze." He answers.

She chuckles, looking in Aomine's eye with a smiling expression. "You really don't match with him at all. You are too mature for being this brat's best friend." Aomine is always smirking, trying to be polite because this blonde woman next to him is nothing more than a relative of Kagami. Well all those people here are his relatives. But this woman is the real thing, the reason why everyone gathered here. So Aomine keeps his words, the real one he wants to say. Giving her a piece of his mind would make everyone hate him and it is the last thing he wants. He thinks of Kagami before everything.

He must shut up, but it is hard for him. The thing is that no one has the right to talk trash about Kagami. No one, not even a little, not even Kuroko, not even a relative, and even less in front of him. Every time someone criticizes his beloved one, he feels the urge to do bad things.

The tanned boy takes his glass; he drinks slowly and takes a look at Akino who is dancing more further. At least, she reminds him of Kagami.

"I can remember very well of every friend of Kagami." He rolls his eyes to looks at her again. He was not really interested in this topic but, respectful as he wants to be, he can't ignore her. "It was not very difficult, since he only had one. Did you know about… Himuro-kun ?"

The tanned boy frowns. How could not him know about Himuro when he was the best friend of his lover and the first one to ever give him a ring ? Nothing problematic about it, but why is she talking about other people's matter ? And with this weird tone as if there was more than what meets the eyes about this Himuro thing.

"So, what about it ?" he asks, playing with his glass while staring at her. She notices a sudden change in his interest and smiles lightly. "Nothing, they were really close. And I was wondering if…" she comes closer to Aomine, whispering to his ear with a seductive voice. "...you two are close like that too. The kind of close that makes you leave your family. So, Daiki-kun, are you two like that too ?"

* * *

"My, my, why am I having this kind of thought ?" Sakura-san stands up and hits her own cheeks before shaking her head as if she wants to forget something, as if she want to punish herself for thinking what she just thought. "What is it, Izuki-san, what are you doing ?" Kimura asks her as soon that he enters the kitchen, really shocked.

She walks and gets near him before talking all confused. "I am really thinking that may be Taiga should not have returned. I mean, things are gonna be like before... hell for him." The butler puts the plates in his hand on the kitchen's table and sits. "Wha… what now ? Master Taiga bring a friend and… and…"

The woman starts walking in circles, crossing his arms behind his back. "I am pretty sure that something very bad will happen." She says, looking at the ground while frowning. "Co… come on Izuki-san, please don't say that. Come, sit and calm down." She stops walking, looks at him and then sighs. "Kimura, you are too off guard... Lets take a walk together. I will relax a bit" The old man agrees and follows her. "If you want."

Before heading to the yard, the two meet Noshiro. He was trying to escape somehow, not wanting to be seen as he walks quickly and weirdly.

"No' ? What are you doing ?" the boy stops, not turning and just shakes his head before continuing walking. "What is this ? Antisocial like always." Sakura smiles and looks at Kimura. "Oh my, dear. Don't say that. No' is really cute and good, it is just that it is hard for him to express himself."

* * *

Hello guys, yeah long time I know ^^" I am sorry for this. Pretty much busy with school and it gives me so much stress that I feel like I don't have anymore inspiration. I hope this chapter will meet a bit of your expectation and don't worry, next will come soon. Thanks you so much for everything :) you make my days with your support. And sorry for the title I kind of got carried away xD.

Thank for reading, reviews, follow, favorite please and see you for the next chapter ^^.


	5. Tiger vs Dragon, the war will begun

**Chapter 5 :** Tiger vs Dragon, the war will begun

"Taiga… Taiga… please, wake up, Izuki-san is coming !" The boy sitting next to Kagami says, worried as he watches the red hair lying on his bed with all his clothes dirtied by blood.

"Nhnnnnn…" Kagami opens his eyes, wincing because of a great pain he feels now in his head. Remembering everything from start to end.

"Noshiro, bastard, you hit me !" Noshiro, far from being angry, smiles. He is relieved to see Kagami who finally wakes up. But soon he is frowning and shouts. "You… you are the one who caused it, you came too close of me Taiga."

Kagami tries to lift up quickly. The pain stops him, but it doesn't prevent him from shouting. "What ? Are you fucking kidding me ? It is my fault now ? YOU are the one who didn't let me go and acted all strange and close, Noshiro !"

He looks the boy in the eyes, a bit angry and disillusioned, Kagami makes sure that his cousin takes him seriously now.

Feeling guilty, Noshiro lowers his head and his eyes, looking at the bed sheet. As a child being yelled at and not liking it, his frowning was quite cute. Kagami, who never saw him with such an expression in ten years, cannot stay angry. He sighs lightly. There is no way he would let things so complicated with Noshiro now.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Kagami asks for his attention. "Hey, talk to me, stupid." Noshiro jumps and stands up, ready to leave even though it is his room. He cannot handle the touch of Kagami nor can he allows him to hear about everything. But the red hair is more than curious and doesn't want to let go. "Hey, where are you… nhnnnnn" Kagami lifts up again and tries to stop him but the pain calms him. Noshiro comes back near him again, worried. "Taiga, are you ok ?"

The red hair holds tight his arms and looks at him seriously. "What is the matter, Noshiro ?" Kagami whispers in his ears with a seductive tone, as if he senses clearly that he affects Noshiro in this way.

He is an idiot, but he knows how to make a useful use of his charm. He always managed to obtain impossible things from Aomine. Knowing that he has the man in his bed each night is an evidence of his great skills.

"Since it is only the two of us, tell it to me now." he swallows slowly his saliva and frowns, a bit hesitant, but continues talking. "Why… why did you change so much ? We used to be best friends when we were child, uh ?" he stares at Noshiro, waiting for a concrete answer or a sign in his emotion which could make him understand what the aunty means earlier. He wants to know about this thing that everyone seems to know except him.

His cousin feels his heart ready to go out of his chest when Kagami comes so close. His eyes, his hands and his questions, nothing is ready to let go of Noshiro. He can't hit Kagami again; this first time was a mistake. He has been caught by surprise and it was because he almost kissed Kagami in the hallway.

"Tai…" Kagami is surprised to see Noshiro with eyes so wide-open but remains expressionless and serious. "What is it ?" he asks calmly, always holding his arms.

"Let me go, please." Noshiro answers. His begging was really unbearable for someone like Kagami who is not used. But the red hair knows that he have to stay strong no matter what. "No. Tell me everything before." Kagami sounds strict and bold.

"I have nothing to say Taiga !" Noshiro pulls his arms gently, trembling a little bit.

"I know everything now. But I want to hear it from you !" it was a bullshit but Kagami wants to try to lure him. "Tell me and I swear, I will forgive you for everything you did to me." Noshiro could not be more surprised and his trembling gets worse. He lowers his head, talking as if he was whispering too. "You… know ? Only… now ?"

Kagami let go of his arms; the atmosphere suddenly changes between the two. He puts the hand in his hair and caresses it. " What, now ?" he averts his eyes and frowns. "Could it be that… you already try to talk about it with me ? Or… did you try to make me understand it ?" his eyes look at Noshiro again as he ends his thinking.

Noshiro feels some hatred for his cousin. He stands up, keeping his head lowered and Kagami's eyes stare at him. "Noshi… !" his mouth stops as soon as he sees Noshiro's pained expression. For the first time in centuries it seems that he finally said something that hurt Noshiro, even though it was not an insult nor said on purpose. "I really… I really hate you, Stupid Taiga !" he turns back and rushes to go outside, not waiting a second for his cousin who wants to stop him.

Left alone in a room that is not his, he decides to stay a bit more on the bed. Thinking like a fool about everything that just happened. He tries to figure it on his own, but he is unable to get it. So he ends up looking for Izuki-san.

"Izuki-san, please help me !" the woman turns to see Kagami in such a state that she freeze right away. "Oh, my God ! What happened to you, Taiga ? You are bleeding ? What happened ?" Kagami looks, surprised, at his own self. Indeed, he needs some help but it was not for the bleeding. He already stops it and made a light bandage on his head. What he needs now is some answers to all these persistent questions.

He feels guilty. He is pretty sure that he said something hurtful but he is sure too that he need to know something about what Noshiro tries to talk about with him. "Aunty please, tell me what is the matter with Noshiro ! I can't bear it anymore, all this thinking got me some wrinkles." she looks at him in disbelief, shocked to think that the guy could be the one who hurt Kagami so badly.

"It is ok, just an accident. Tell me now…" she sighs and sits in a chair. "Dear, can't you see that this boy is in lo… oh, my !" She could not end her sentence, looking behind Kagami, more shocked.

"Taiga ? You are here ? Good evening ! " The voice freezes him. Waiting some seconds, he finally turns and his eyes meet his sister's. The eyes of the dragon he fears the most. He remains silent for a long time, surprised to meet her now. He tries to stay calms and answers her. "Yea… yeah, good evening… Ryu." She is acting so normal, as if it has not be ten years since the last time she saw her little brother.

She smiles, a smile he knows very well and hates very much too. "Come here. It has been so much time, my dear little brother." She opens her arms, waiting for Kagami but the red hair does not intend to move, nor does he ever intend to act like the good brother because he knows she is only faking in front of Izuki-san.

But suddenly, Izuki-san appears near him and pushes him. He comes to his sister and she embraces him. Aomine is right behind her. He sighs, happy to see him but something seems wrong. He frowns, not understanding his weird face and the reason why the tanned boy doesn't look at him too.

"Ryumi-neechan, we finally got Taiga." Akino stands beside Aomine, smiling like a devil and Ryu frees Kagami. The red hair rushes near his man and pushes the stupid girl far away. "Are you alright Daiki ?" he asks and the tanned boy only nods with a weird smile. "You sure ? What did you do with them ? What happened ?" Kagami wants a proper answer from Aomine but his parents appear in the living room.

"Oh, what have we here ? Taiga, you find your way home ?" Kagami's mother enters first, followed by his father. "Son ! What a joy to see you." The same indifference even knowing it's been so long, but Kagami is already used to this.

"I missed you too." He says, and it was the truth. Ryumi crosses arms and looks at him, expressionless, then she looks at Aomine who rolls his eyes to see her too. He glares at her and she just smiles, happy to see him so frustrated and cold.

"We will all discuss the wedding tomorrow, because tonight, your uncles are going to make more parties." His father decides.

"Ah… father, I came with my frien…" his father smiles. "We already know who he is, Akino introduced him to us and Ryumi makes us know him better. It is ok, son."

Kagami opens his eyes and shouts. "She, what ?" the mother hits him, stronger than what Izuki-san ever did and with his wound, he almost faints. "Ouch, Mother !"

"Don't shout, stupid !" she glares at him before taking her leave with the husband. Ryumi comes closer with a fierce look and whispers. "Tai, you didn't change at all. Just, as Noshiro told me. I wonder why I am surprised… oh, no, wait, I am not surprised, but disappointed, Dogs really can't make cats."

He frowns, wanting to talk back but he remembers Sakura-san's words. It is hard to shut up in front of his sister. He feels anger and his cheeks become red when he thinks that she approaches Aomine and dares to introduce him with Akino. It was the same again; she is as mean as when they lived together in this house. Now she does something more hurting, she meddles with his plans. He wanted to think about a better introduction but at least he would have been really proud to say to his parents that Aomine was his friend. He wanted to be the one to say it. "What ? You angry ? Please dear, save it for later, the best is yet to come, I can promise you, dear brother."

He continues to glare at her as she climbs the stairs with everyone. She threatens him, as old good time. But he doesn't intend to just sit and cry or run away, anymore.

"Kagami…" Aomine gets near him and the red hair cuts his speech. "Daiki, you talk to me finally." Aomine silently looks at him, as if he wants to ask something. "Wha… what is it, Daiki ?" the tanned boy closes his eyes and sighs.

"I should be the one asking. How did you hurt yourself ?" he asks, annoyed. "Who did this to you, Kagami ?" the red hair is happy of his concern while all the other didn't even care for it, not even his mother. But after all, the one who really matter for him is the man he loves. He puts his hand on Aomine's chest to calm him.

"No one, I…just slipped." he smiles, even though it was a lie, the smile is bright. The tanned boy was reluctant but allows himself to caress his lover's cheeks gently. "You are so stu… pid."

" I will take this as a compliment Ahomine !... So… what did you do with these bitches ?"

The words are sharp but he looks shy, acting with a bit more of precaution as a jealous lover. He can feel that Aomine is not in the mood and he doesn't want to get into a fight again. Not when the most devilish woman on earth is now here. "Drinking with your uncles." Aomine answers slowly, always fondling Kagami's cheeks.

"I see…" the red hair looks sad and tired.

"What is this ?... stop pouting." Aomine says with a light true smile, while pinching his cheeks to make him smile. Even if he feels frustrated because of Ryumi's words, even if he can clearly recalled of them, he can't resist to this pouting face. He knows why Kagami is sad but he could not do a thing when the girls started introducing him.

"Sorry." He apologizes and Kagami shakes his head. "Not important, not at all. I mean, not anymore" he is not really convincing anybody with such an expression, less Aomine.

"Oh yeah ? So, what is important now ?" raising an eyebrow, Aomine looks at his playful expression. Kagami smiles weirdly and start caressing Aomine, making his damn heart racing as hell. Remembering him that they didn't manage to make out early. The tanned boy sighs loudly, eyes half closed with a look of a predator longing for a particular prey and Kagami could have pleasure only by being drowned in such a look. "The important thing is that… I want, really want to kiss you now, Daiki."

He leans over Kagami, pleased by his seduction, feeling his whole body reaching a temperature beyond normal. A second again and Aomine could have done something really bad in this living room. "Fool !" he pokes gently Kagami's nose. "I better disappear from here, you are a complete devil." it sound as if Kagami just wins a fight.

"We will not be able to sleep together. But, I will come see you early tomorrow. Don't go anywhere with them again, please Daiki." He walks behind him and catches his man. Aomine sighs and puts his hand on Kagami's head. "Yeah… night !" he rushes to his room. The tiger finds his behavior a bit weird in the end but at the same time it was pretty normal when one knows Aomine. It was may be him, feeling too much lonely.

Kagami follows too, wanting to reach his room. But then he feels as if he just forgot something important. He turns back and there he sees Izuki-san. No way she was here all the time and they completely forgot about her. "You… Izuki-san…?" she laughs a bit, nodding as an answer to all his question. "My, I could die near you two that no one will notice me. Don't you know about T.P.O : right Time, right Place and right Occasion ? … "

He rubs his neck all red of embarrassment, remaining silent. "Ok, I see... so, so, please come with me, we have to talk."

* * *

As promised next, here is the chapter ^^ hope you will enjoy it too.

Since his great enemy is here thing will be more difficult for Kagami now. I wonder what exactly she said to Aomine and if yes/no Taiga and No' did kiss *_* XD

Thank for reading, reviews, follow, favorite please and see you for the next chapter ^^


End file.
